Silence After the Gunshot
"Silence after the Gunshot" was a 6 piece-band started by Nate Ward that did not stay together much longer than a month or so. The involvement of Dustin in the band was between the time of the composition of the first two discs of "Textures" and the first Beyette release, "Change". 'BAND MEMBERS' #'Nate "Ace" Ward' - Singer, lyrics #'Maggie Zall' - Singer #'Aaron B. Corrion' - Music, Lead Guitar #'Thomas Lewis' - Music, Drums #'Ryan "Hill" Mandeville' - Rhythm Guitar #'Dustin Beyette' - Music, Bass 'THE STORY AS TOLD BY DUSTIN' "I was still adding finishing touches to "Textures" and not sure how to fully consider it a completed work and move onto another album, and when I started thinking of a new album and what it would sound like, what it would be about, that's around the same time I started working on a project with my friend Nate Ward. He had called me and said that my friend Fox said I wrote good lyrics, and that I would be used as an advisor for an "emo band" called "Silence After the Gunshot" that he would be the vocalist for. I accepted the offer, but also I had told him about the Dean Playmate bass that I recently acquired and while not really being familiar with the "emo" scene or "emo"/"screamo" music, that if he needed anything heavy written on bass that I could also be of service. '' Not too much time later I was in his basement with my Dean Playmate and a Behringer Bass overdrive pedal, jamming with his band that he formed, comprised of a laid back busker that played classical guitar named Aaron, a drummer that had 6 heavy metal bands on his resume named Tommy, and a female singer, who was a friend of Nate's, Maggie. I also had introduced Nate to the guitar sounds of a friend and fellow producer/musician, Ryan/"Hill", who would bring heavy metal sound on guitar using muted chugging, distorted sustains and that sort of thing. I hadn't gotten into playing electric guitar regularly yet so heavy metal guitar was very mystic to me at that time. Since the 90's, contemporary music has been hard for me to keep up with, not as an interest so much as a hobby that would help me see how other people see music.'' This "emo" sound that Nate was going for was not something I was familiar with, but it was described as very heavy. The comfortable yet confusing clash of musicians was a very odd mix, but Aaron and Tommy and I got along very well initially. The three of us started writing and constructing a song based on a diminished bass riff. Nate would periodically come down to hear what we had made for him to sing over, each time the three of us progressed the song further. '' The band didn't end up working out because of a lot of complications that arose, but throughout this involvement of "Silence After the Gunshot", Nate had loaned me a Yamaha electric guitar to mess around with on my own tracks, and I had wrote two songs with it, "Guided without Direction" (which is the opening track to "Change") and "Rational Inquirer", a very heavy sounding song in the 7/8ths time signature. I wrote "The Box" with that guitar and many other things that ended up on "Change" with that guitar.'' I eventually gave it back to him, and at some point later bought the Behringer guitar that is pictured on Beyette's facebook page . The guitar that Nate loaned me, created the inspiration that turned into the rock sound of "Change". He was one of many people that eventually came into the store and bought a copy of the album at the 7-Eleven I worked at, but if he only knew what he helped start by letting me borrow that guitar. Who knows what "Change" would've sounded like." AFTER SILENCE AFTER THE GUNSHOT Nate "Ace" Ward, now a father of two, went on to host a weekly podcast with two others about video games, music, movies, and all things geek with Inked Geek Studios and the Geek Access Podcast, which features a song from the Digitally Delicious Remaster as it's theme song. Maggie Zall is now also known as porn star "Trixie Tips" and is an all around bad ass feminist. Ryan "Hill" Mandeville moved to Arizona and is now married with a child, soon to be a home owner.Category:Projects